There is known an art whereby air is blown by a blower from a seat surface to an occupant to improve comfortableness of a part of a seat with which the occupant is in contact in a vehicle seat air-conditioning device.
As described in Patent Documents 1, 2, an electric fan that drives one fan by one electric motor may be used as an air-blowing method in such an air-conditioning device. Specifically, there are a method whereby two air outlets are provided for blowing air respectively to a seating surface side and a backrest side by one electric fan, as described in Patent Document 1, and a method whereby a branched part duct is provided for guiding the blown air blown out of one electric fan respectively to a seating surface side and a backrest side, as described in Patent Document 2. In addition, there is a double-fan method whereby air is blown to a seating surface side by the first electric fan, and air is blown to a backrest side by the second electric fan, as described in Patent Document 3.